Heartbeat
by wayward-tiger
Summary: Wincest & deaf!Dean


Sam placed his fingers along Dean's hips; spread wide to cover as much skin as possible. Sam was lying flat on his back with Dean sitting atop his lap. Both brothers were on the motel bed and completely stripped of their clothing.

Sam looked up at Dean as he felt his older brother tap one finger to his solid chest. Both of Dean's index and middle fingers curled on top of each other before he slid his hands from right to left.

_Ready?_ Dean asked Sam.

Sam nodded in response, "Yeah, Dean."

Dean slowly lifted himself onto his knees, hovering just above Sam's exposed and erect cock. Gently, Dean sank himself down onto Sam's erect member; his well-lubricated hole stretched open in invitation to the welcome fullness Dean was overcome with. Dean lowered himself inch by inch until Sam was fully sheathed inside Dean's channel; his swollen balls touching the rim to Dean's entrance.

"Ride me." Sam whispered making certain his mouth was in full view of his deaf brother; his lips forming clear motions.

Dean grinned at the command, moving both arms forward and in a gun-slinging motion while blowing a small breeze through his parted lips.

_I'll be your cowboy, Sammy._ Dean signed, beginning his steady pace in rocking back and forth; up and down.

Sam gripped the edges of the motel duvet, grinding his fingers into the soft fabric as he watched Dean take on the salacious role. He made short, shallow thrusts forward to meet Dean's sweet spot every time Dean pulled away slightly, causing Dean to release soundless gasps every time Sam hit his target.

Dean shook with pleasure, his limbs going lax and numb from an overload of endorphins. Dean's plump lips parted, creating the picture of sin. Sam quickened his thrusting at the sight; enticed now to see those lips be put to use.

The older brother bounced wildly on Sam's erection; his rounded cheeks split open wide and jiggling slightly with the motion. Dean took one final fast slide down onto Sam's cock and paused when he felt Sam hit his gland with just the right amount of power. Sam spilled his seed, soaking Dean's insides with the hot, sticky cream of his deepest affections.

_Sammy!_ Dean's lips formed; no words coming to voice.

"Come on, Dean…" Sam panted, trying to keep his focus on his older brother.

Dean threw his head back in a fit of ecstasy, absorbing the gratifying sensation of his newly reached orgasm. Sam watched as Dean parted those lush lips again, this time releasing a low moan of pleasure; unheard to Dean's deaf ears. Sam loved it when he could get his brother to 'speak' for him.

The two rode down from their orgasms together; Dean slumped on top of Sam, resting his head against Sam's sweat-covered chest. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's upper body and pulled him close, relishing the gentle moment they were able to share together. They breathed heavily, trying desperately to catch their breath.

Dean watched as Sam's chest rose and fell with every intake of air; he could feel the steady thumping of his brother's heart beneath his fingertips. Dean shifted his head to the side, placing his ear directly above Sam's heart. Closing his eyes, Dean focused on the beating.

After a moment, Dean looked up at his brother and smiled widely; his lips stretched back to show the line of his white teeth. Dean took his right hand and tapped his index finger against his ear. Dean then took both of his hands and placed them over his heart; bending both index fingers above his chest before he waved both hands in the shape of a heart and smacked the back of his left palm three times.

_I can hear your heartbeat._ Dean said.

Sam chuckled lightly, "I'm sure you probably can, Dean," Sam reached one of his hands out to place along the side of Dean's jaw, "You've got me turning into a mess down here. I'm out of breath and my heart is beating like a drum."

_You look like a mess. _Dean's fingers spoke instead of his lips.

"Only for you." Sam pulled his brother down to claim his lips with a passionate kiss.

Dean held out one hand; both middle and ring finger bent into the palm while the remaining three fingers stood erect.

_I love you._


End file.
